


Yes or no?

by merrythoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fooling Around, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sneaking Around, weirdly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: Yes or no? Two options are always presented to him.





	Yes or no?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head and decided to write some Steter on my own... Feels weird, but hopefully it's still IC and somewhat enjoyable.
> 
> Maybe I'll write more later.

Yes or no? Two options are always presented to him. Peter never forces Stiles. Peter wouldn’t dare. The very idea would be considered abhorrent and Stiles wholeheartedly agrees. Besides, the pack would somehow find a way to kill Peter again and, this time, make it stick. They both know Peter _could_ force him, but Peter needs his fun -- he thrives off of it. And Stiles? Stiles likes this little-twisted game they've started up.

Yes or no? One question made up of three simple words. It’s straightforward and sometimes it feels like this is the only uncomplicated part of this thing... this relationship? Does Stiles dare call it that? It’s never been discussed (which is funny considering how much they both like to talk).

No, it's not a relationship. There are no _dates_ to catch a flick or head out to a burger joint _._ There is nothing romantic, no chocolates or candles (which Stiles totally doesn't want anyway and he can't even imagine Peter trying to be romantic without laughing). If it was a relationship, other people - his dad, the pack - would have to know and that sounds undesirable.

Yes, it's a physical thing. Sexual. Well, can it be called sexual if they haven't actually _had_ sex yet? They probably will. It's probably only a matter of time. Stiles will probably lose his virginity to Peter fucking Hale and that's not even the strangest thing that has happened _to_ or _around_ Stiles Stilinski. Werewolves. Hunters. Kanimas. Darachs. Shapeshifters. Nogitsune. The list is long.

Beacon Hills is hopping with supernatural drama and it doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. That said, is it smart to be fooling around with someone like Peter? No. Is Stiles going to stop? No. (At least not yet.)

Either way, Peter asks for permission and Stiles has learned what kind of answers fly. Peter will accept _yes_ or _yeah_ as consent, but not _uh huh_ or _okay_ or a nod.

 _No_ or _nope_ work, but garbled sounds or curse words are not acceptable responses.

Once Stiles had cheekily spelled out 'y-e-s' for his answer and Peter had rolled his eyes, stated spelling bees were unsexy and decided he'd rather make a point by fucking leaving. Douchebag.

Stiles can also stop any certain activity with a simple _no_ or a _nope_. For being such an asshole at times, Peter has always respected his answers. It doesn't matter how hard either of them are. It doesn't matter if a part of Stiles is conflicted about throwing in the towel either. Peter never calls him out on it. If they've been in the middle of something, Peter will take in a steadying breath and pull away.

Next, he'll then ask if Stiles is done. If Stiles says yes, Peter will gather his things and sort out his clothes and leave no questions asked. If Stiles says that he's _not_ done, Peter will take a different direction -- but still continue to ask.

Maybe it's sweet but applying the word _sweet_ to Peter feels weird. Peter probably just wants to deflower him and then brag about it, another notch on the bedpost. Maybe this is like a stupid conquest (and yet Stiles hasn't stopped this). Maybe he wants to be conquered, okay? Maybe he fucking likes Peter pursuing him. No one else has.

Like tonight, Stiles has said _no_ to Peter slipping off his boxers. He's against his own bedroom door and they're both hard from their rather shameless kissing and grinding (which Stiles usually always says yes to). Stiles likes Peter pinning him here, he likes feeling Peter's strength but knowing that _he_ can actually stop things whenever he wants or needs to. It's actually empowering (and safe).

Peter is fully dressed, the typical douchebag v-neck shirt and dark jeans that cling in all the right places. Stiles arms are looped around Peter's midriff, his hands linked together. Because Stiles hadn't agreed to the 'ole underwear removal, Peter's hands move away from the elastic waistband of black boxers that have yellow Batman icons on them.

"Are you done tonight, Stiles?"

"No," Stiles answers quickly, his pulse steady but rapid. He knows he's easy. He's young. It's a thing.

In the dim light of his room, Stiles can't see the glint in Peter's eyes but he can see the beginnings of a smirk. Stiles swears that Peter enjoys the challenge of seeing what he can and can't get away with. Peter rewards him with the lightest of kisses that has Stiles immediately hungry for more and attempting to chase it even. But Peter has other plans apparently because Peter's hand lifts to bury in Stiles' hair and tilts his head to the side.

"My mouth on your neck: yes or no?" Peter inquires, his voice low but still controlled. Secretly, Stiles enjoys when Peter's composure begins to crack a little, but it takes time to get there.

Once again, Stiles blurts without thought: "Yeah, yes. Go ahead. Go."

The enthusiasm has Peter making an amused-but-approving sound, but before Stiles can get possibly indignant about it, Peter is leaning in.

Lips brush their greeting and Stiles shivers at the tease. That shiver turns into a jerk as Peter decides to just go for nipping at his skin. It's with blunt human teeth, of course, but it still does the trick. It smarts, but it's not necessarily painful and it's nothing excruciating. Peter sucks and Stiles' hips buck forward, rubbing against Peter's dick because hey, it's hard to stay still when Peter does _anything_ to him.

Now is when Stiles expects some sort of taunting jab from Peter, but, like all the times before, it doesn't come. Instead, Peter gives a content hum that Stiles feels against his neck. Stiles' eyes shut and Peter goes to town, alternating between kissing, biting and sucking. There's going to be some bruising, but that's a problem for tomorrow.

For now, Stiles enjoys the attention, he enjoys the occasional sharp jolt from the biting to the scratch of stubble when Peter drags his cheek against reddened skin. Stiles says nothing when he feels and hears Peter take in his scent. Peter probably gets off on working up his partners. It's nothing special. It's not about him specifically.

When his body decides to be coordinated, Stiles rubs his dick against the bulge in Peter's jeans. His dad is working a night shift, but Stiles is still practiced in trying to keep his sounds down to a minimum (just in case). He groans, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates on being quiet.

Peter asks to bite along his collarbone and Stiles gives permission. His skin feels sensitive and any saliva left from Peter's mouth makes the wet areas on his skin feel cooler as the air hits it. Stiles has learned that Peter is rather fond of biting him. Thankfully, Stiles happens to be a fan too.

Peter asks if he can lift him up and Stiles says yes. It's an effortless thing for Peter to do and Stiles wraps his legs around Peter's torso as his arms come to now loop around Peter's neck. His trapped dick is pressed against Peter's stomach and he can feel the hardness of Peter's cock under his ass. Stiles purposefully wiggles against it and much to his delight, Peter's breath catches.

The grin is promptly kissed off of his mouth and Stiles can't even be upset. Like this, Peter has him, the door is sturdy behind his back and Stiles feels _good_.


End file.
